The Broken Break Up
by HetaliaFTlover105
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are dating for year and he breaks up with her. He leaves her broken in her house. NaLu Slight JeRza GrUvia GaLe and other ships Will be updated every Monday at random times (I will try not to forget) Rated T just to be safe
1. The break up

**Natsu's POV**

I stood at the front door nervously; I am about to break up with girlfriend, Lucy. I balled my hand into fist, and knocked on the door three times. Bullets of sweat started to form as she opened the door. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly; I just wanted to kiss those plump pink lips, and don't get me started with her warm brown eyes filled with life.

I shake my head to get the thoughts out.

_I came to leave her not kiss her._

Once she saw me, her face brightened up, and she opened the door enough for me to move through. I felt like something was telling me that this is going to be the last time I will see her so animated and joyful, but I ignored it.

_I can do this, I found another girl who will make me happy._

"Yeah until you grow bored of her and move on to the next contestant," a distant voice in my head says.

I don't pay attention to the voice, and I continue what I was going to do.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks politely with a warm smile.

I shake my head.

"No thanks. Lucy, I have to tell you something..." he says as his eyes wander around and his voice trails off.

Lucy smiles and sits down in a pink, fluffy chair. I sit in the big chair in front of her.

"Listen, I know that we've been dating for a year now..." I say, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She nods and I continue, "Well, now I don't really feel that spark that we had when we first kissed, so…" he trails off.

Lucy stopped shifting in her chair, fear slowly showing on her face.

"I want to break up with you," I finish quickly.

She stood still for a few moments, as if the words I said paralyzed her. Her eyes wide, a few tears from her big brown eyes trickled down her cheek. She bit her quivering lips. Lucy's hands clutched her mini skirt, as if her life depended on it. It was clear that she was about to cry, her head hanging low, with her blonde bangs covering her eyes. I couldn't see her beautiful face that I dearly wished to see**.**

"Okay… I hope whoever you choose makes you happy. She's lucky to have captured your heart. I'm happy for you," Lucy's voice cracked.

She got up and left to the bathroom.

I sighed and stood up after two minutes of waiting, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

I sat on the bathroom floor waiting to hear the door close. After two minutes, I hear him sigh and leave. When the door slammed, everything was silent and the air was filled with melancholy. I let out a bitter laugh; I knew he was a player that just play the game, me. He'd leave me sooner or later, I knew it, but now was a bad time. It was the anniversary my mother and fathers' death. Now, this felt like the last straw. I wanted to end it here; there was nothing left for me.

My mind kept telling me the opposite of my heart. One's telling me to give up, and the other is saying that not to give up; that people who give up are weak. I don't want to be weak I want to be strong. I feel a strong burst of sorrow come through me when I thought about him. His joyful face, strawberry pink hair, beautiful, piercing eyes. I let all the tears flow free not being able to find enough energy to hold them back.

The salty tears rolled down my cheek and droplets of tears were on the floor. I allow all the happy and sad memories to flow into my mind as I remember every single detail that has occurred in my life.

The tears felt endless, as if I could cry for eternally. Images of my mother, father, and everyone that was ever important to me kept popping up in my mind. Just then a pink-haired dragon slayer popped in my mind

Natsu….

Natsu…

Just thinking his name made me want to burst into tears, but also give him a good Lucy kick to the face.

After a few hours of crying I sat there staring into space, feeling empty inside until my eyelids become heavy and my vision started to blur.

The cold tiles feel good on my tear stained face. I close my eyes and the darkness takes over.

End Of POV AND CHAPTER1!

* * *

><p>Type something nice in the box<p>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Walk to the guild

I stand outside her door, burying my head in my hands. Tears started to wetten my palms. My hands felt cold; the warmth of Lucy's soft hands suddenly disappeared from my hands.

_Did I do the right thing?_

I wiped my tears, and sniffed a little.

_I won't cry over a girl._

I tried to lift my feet to walk, but I couldn't bring myself to. It was as if I was glued to the pavement. I wanted to go back, and say "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I love you," but I would seem like a player.

_She's probably having the time of her life, with me off her shoulders and all._

I sighed. I should probably move on. I try to swallow the huge lump in my throat, and moved towards the guild.

**Third Person POV**

Natsu slowly open the doors to the guild, and everything was the usual. Cana was chugging down barrels of beer, Erza eating her favorite strawberry cake, and Juvia obsessing over the ice princess. The pink-haired male cautiously sat down next to the red-head, Erza, who had a pleasant look on her face because of the delicious strawberry cake. Erza noticed Natsu, and she stopped eating.

"What's up with you? You seem tense," she asked.

"Haha, nothing. It's nothing, really," Natsu nervously smiled.

Erza squinted her eyes at him. She put her fork down.

"Where's Lucy? She's always with you," she asked.

Natsu panicked; he couldn't think of something to say.

"Oh um, something came up, and she's busy..." he trailed off.

"Busy with what?"

"I don't know, girl problems. What problems do you girls have to deal with?"

Erza eyed the strawberry which laid upon the top of her cake.

"Yeah. I see," she said as she went back to enjoying her delicacy.

Natsu sighed in relief, wiping the sweat that was on his forehead. This probably wasn't the last interrogation he would be in, but at least he survived the first.

END POV END CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p><strong>Well I accidentally combined two chapters together and now my friend is yelling me! TT_TT Help me!<strong>

**Anyways I forgot to put this in the first chapter so here it goes, I don't own fairy tail (obviously) I'M OUT O.O**

**You have to wait till Monday or Friday who knows! **

Type something nice in the box

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	3. Dream

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**~Dream~**

I was inside a building, the only thing in it were walls of paintings. I looked at my hands, and string seemed to be poking through my fingers.

_What is this?_

I suddenly moved from the spot from which I stood. I did not willingly control my movements; someone else was.

"What am I, a puppet?" I yelled.

I hear a faint chuckle come from up above, but the ceiling was so dark that I couldn't make out anybody.

_At least there are some paintings._

The first painting was of my family. Everybody was smiling; we all looked genuinely happy.

"I look a lot like my mother," I weakly smiled.

I gazed at the painting in awe, until I was pushed from the spot.

"Get a move on, you dumb ass blonde," a voice said.

I felt offended that at the word that came from the person. I was forced to walk down a hallway, but in this hallway, it contained paintings of Natsu. I laugh at the paintings that depicted happy times we shared together.

My smile quickly fades once I remember what he has done.

"Oh," I quietly say.

I see paintings of adventures we went on together, when we went to restaurants, and a painting of the time we kissed. I still remember that day; the soft touch of his lips still lingers on mine.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. All I see is Natsu. Why only him?"I say out of frustration.

I looked at my hands, and it seemed that the string controlled me.

_I guess I am a puppet, but to who?_

I was guided to the end of the hallway. The place was shady, but I could make a figure of someone.

"I see that you have seen the paintings of Natsu," the figure said.

"Yeah. Why is this whole gallery filled with only Natsu?"

"Because your love for him still lingers," the figure coldly says.

"After what he have done to me? After the pain he has caused me? I think not!" I yells.

"Good. If you don't love him, then I can have him for myself! " the figure laughs.

I suddenly wake up; I couldn't breathe. I looked at my hands, and there was no string. However, they seemed pricked, and a droplet of blood came from my digits. I looked up, and I saw a dark shadow in a shape of a person.

"Boo."

END POV END CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p>Type something nice in the box<p>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ **


	4. The puppet and master

**Lucy's POV**

I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but no sound, not even a peep, came out.

"Shhh," it said.

"Why should I comply with you? Why are you in my house?" Lucy rambled.

The figure scoffed.

"I'm your puppeteer, you're my puppet," the figure leaned in.

The figure wore a mask. The mask was white decorated with gold lines and bright, blue flowers. The lips on the mask had red lipstick painted onto them. The only opening in the mask was the place where the eyes were placed. The eyes were blue. Its hair was covered with a black top hat.

I reached out to touch the mask. I was somewhat captivated by its beauty.

"Too slow," the figure moved back.

I didn't get to touch the mask. I sighed in defeat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I prefer to keep my identity a secret," it replied.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh."

The masked-figure found a chair and sat down in it.

"Now, you're probably wonder who I am. I'll tell you what I think you should know," it said. "You may refer to me as P.S."

"What does that stand for?" I asked.

"That's for you to find out," it replied.

"I'm going to control your actions."

"Why me?"

"Your emotional state as of now is suitable for me to control."

"What's wrong with my emotional state?" I said as bullets of sweat went down my head.

"Your break-up with "Natsu" sent you into sadness," it answered. "I will control your actions, and if you rebel…"

The masked figure dragged its finger across it's neck.

"I assume you know what this means."

I scooted away from the figure, the only thing stopping me was my wall.

"I'm doomed," I worriedly whispered.

END POV END CHAPTER 4

* * *

><p>Type something nice in the box<p>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	5. Park (Warning a little NaLi)

**Warning a little NaLi I don't like this ship (no offense) my friend had to write the NaLi part. I almost threw down my laptop. **

* * *

><p>Natsu laid in the field of green, grass looking up at the sky. The sky was of a cat vomit color; the big ball of warmth peeked from behind the hills. He still felt cold, however, even though the sun was starting to shine on him.<p>

Lucy.

"She hasn't been to the guild yesterday. Maybe she's still sad?" Natsu worried.

The pink-haired boy stood up, and he pulled a flower from its roots. He silently stared at the petals, and he moved to pull them off. Not hard, but as gently as possible.

"She loves me," he whispered as he pulled the first petal with great care.

"She loves me not," he continued.

"She loves me," he slowly sped up.

This process repeated until he was down to the last petal. He stared at the snow white petal in disbelief. He slowly moved to pull it off.

"She loves me…" he stalled, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"Not," the voice in my head says.

The petal silently tore off from the delicate flower, and he crushed the flower using his hands.

"You always ruin everything," Natsu says angrily.

"I do not," the voice replies.

I'm so stupid. Why did I ever break up with her, anyways?

In the distance, he saw someone with short, white hair. Natsu squinted his beady, black eyes to try to focus on the person. The person came closer into view, and when he saw the figure clearly, he waved.

"What were you doing just a minute before? You looked like an idiot," A white haired girl laughed brightly.

Natsu weakly smiled.

"Well, I didn't know it was you,Lisanna(hate her so much!), so I had to squint my eyes to be sure," he replied.

"After knowing me since when we were children, you don't remember me enough to notice me from a distance?"

Natsu shamefully looked down at his feet. She patted his head.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed.

Natsu blushed.

"Hah, you're so cute when you're blushing," she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They walked to the park side by side, and once they arrived, the two sat down in the green grass. The grass tickled their legs. They look at the sky which slowly transitioned from a cat vomit pink to a sky blue. Lisanna scooched closer to Natsu, and leaned into his ear.

"Ya know. Natsu means summer, and summer is my favorite season," she smiled with a light blush.

Natsu chuckled, but his big smile faded.

"Lucy used to say that to me…" he trailed off.

"Oh," she quietly said as she moved away. "I should get going. I don't want to be a bother. Besides, Mira wanted me back at the guild to help with chores."

"Okay, if Mira needs you than go, it's alright," Natsu said. "I would help you with the chores, but I'll just make a bigger mess."

"It's fine. See you around soon," Lisanna frowned sightly clearly upset.

As she left to go to the guild, Natsu closed his eyes and relaxed. He was stressed out, and he needed some time to himself.

A whiff of vanilla and strawberry hit his nose and his eyes shot open. He looked to the side and saw a very familiar blonde and a short, stout white creature by her side. Her eyes widened in surprise, unblinking and face looked permanently and in shock, like the gods themselves sculpted it.

"Lucy?"

End POV End Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Type something nice in the box<p>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	6. Staring Contest

The blonde froze in her place, while the snowman-like creature kept shivering even though it was warm out. Natsu stood up, and walked over to Lucy.

"You haven't been to the guild for a while. I was worried…" he trailed off.

He moved to place a hand on her shoulder, but she tensed up more.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

He backed away, and Lucy turned to face him. They stared at each other, communicating with only their eyes. Lucy's big, brown eyes were filled with rage with a hint of sadness. Natsu's onyx eyes were filled with less intensity as usual. Lucy shut her eyes and quickly opened them, hoping Natsu did not notice.

"AHA! YOU BLINKED!" Natsu said out of joy.

She glared at him and started to walk to her original destination.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted.

He ran up to her, and grabbed her wrist. She tried, so desperately shake his hands off of her not wanting to let the clear liquid glass fall that she tried so hard to hold in, out, but Natsu was stronger.

" Let go of me!" She yelled getting attention from the strangers around them

Natsu looked at her fingers in question.

"Why are they pricked?" He asked.

Lucy pulled away, and rubbed her sore wrists.

"I just touched a cactus, that's all," she simply replied.

Natsu did not buy her story.

"You're not _that _stupid," Natsu said.

"Are you implying that I am?"

"Oooos", chuckles, and a couple of giggles came from people along with a who passed by.

"No, I wasn't-"

"Whatever, just leave me alone," Lucy walked off.

Plue started to glare at Natsu with his little black eyes.

"Come on, Plue," Lucy impatiently said and walked away.

"Puu puun," Plue said, following his key holder.

Natsu was left alone with the sound of laughter surrounding him.

End POV End Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Type something nice in the box<p>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	7. Important AN

**Hey guys/gals I **_**may or my not**_** update anymore.**

**Sorry, I'm getting kind of bored of the story line. I have more chapters written already, so I'll upload those but then that's probably it. I have other stories that I'm writing; they're mainly one-shots of other anime. For example Hetalia, Fairy tail, and etc.**

**Again, I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. Please look forward to the new chapters and stories. On they're way in a couple of months or, want to get them as perfect as possible! ;P**

**I have also started to grow out of the Fairy tail fandom... ****(◕︵◕)****●︿●**


End file.
